


From Orchids to Swords

by Team_bad_ideas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_bad_ideas/pseuds/Team_bad_ideas
Summary: With peace returned after Sephiroth's second defeat, Tseng finally takes a moment to get to know his Rookie, Jian.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng, The Turks (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)





	From Orchids to Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Jian is a nonbinary Original Character created for FFVII  
> TsengRu is hinted. ;)
> 
> Special THANKS to my friend Kayla for helping me put this together and bounce ideas off them to make it work.

\----Healen Lodge, Mid afternoon----

Jian lied against Tseng’s chest catching their breath. They had just finished having sex for the first time since the younger Wutaiian came on board as a Turk. The mission to take out saboteurs against the expansion of Edge was a success but it took every slow and sensual technique the Director had in his arsenal to draw his protégé back from ‘work mode’. They were semi secluded here now that Midgar was nearly gone in the aftermath of Meteor Fall. Healen Lodge had become their new home, “Director Tseng, Sir. We’ve never really had too much time to chat since before everything went to hell.”

“Its not for lack of trying, Jian, I promise. We’ve just had our hands full with everything after Rufus became President.” He let his hand gently stroke then younger Turk’s wine colored hair along the back of their head. “With that, Sephiroth, then the Weapons and Meteor, Geostigma, and Remnants, we’ve just been unable to relax.”

“This was relaxing, thank you for indulging me and pulling me out of my head.” They nuzzled a cheek to his chest. 

“I think we both needed this. At least it’s a few moments without stress or obligation. Since we have a little time, why not tell me what really happened to get you to us? I’m curious. I only remember your extraction the details prior for me only include signing the paperwork approving the extraction.” Tseng adjusted his pillow and watched the rookie resituate a little themself. 

Jian rested their chin on their hands folded across his heart. “Well, besides random encounters with men in suits in the sector 5 slums, I didn’t see anyone like you until I worked in Wall Market, back when I was still discovering myself.” They watched his face as they explained. He gave an expression of interest, which was usually the only thing indicating he was listening. “I worked at a bar as a tender for a while and the dancer girls were nice enough to teach me a bit, my martial arts training made their routines a little easier for me. I guess I caught the attention of Don Corneo that way. One night when I was walking home to Sector 5, I never made it and I woke up elsewhere in handcuffs. I don’t remember much of it other than I know I was there for more than a few months and spent a lot of that time, drunk or drugged. At least until…”

\----3 Years Prior, Sector 6 Slums----

Rude sat in a loud strip club in Wall Market. He usually came to a place like this to pretend to unwind and meet with informants. It was his job to track and watch Anti-ShinRa rhetoric based on tips. Tonight, was no exception.

The girls were working the room as usual, offering dances for a range, from 100 to 3000 Gil depending on the level of contact you wanted. He had specific tastes in women, which was why he was here, they had a variety and unlike the Honey Bee, they were all dressed to leave very little to the imagination. He figured if he was going to work like this, he might as well enjoy it. 

He spied one girl off to the side awaiting their time on the stage. She hadn't smiled more than a mouth twitch since he noticed her. She looked like the perfect epitome of a Wutaiian Princess... a fantasy a lot of Midgardian men liked.

Rude watched for a moment before he motioned for her attention with a few bills in hand. He kept his sunglasses on even in the dim club. A figure in the shadows stood menacingly, giving a hard shove to the girl, announced as Daisy, in the Turk’s direction.

The girl stumbled a little and glared back at the man in the shadows. She gave a deep sigh, put on to most sultry smile she could and sauntered over to Rude's table.

Up close in the dim light she was cute, lips painted in a crimson that rivaled his partner's hair. Iridescent shimmer covered her skin and the night gown she was wearing was black and sheer, covering a lacy red bikini. The most troubling thing was the choker adorned with a golden and red dragon emblem Rude knew all too well. "Good evening sir," she said with a Wutaiian accent as she slipped easily onto his knee.

"Good evening. How much?" He held up a thick wad of cash, fanning it between his fingers.

"Depends on what you want?" She slid a hand down along his manicured goatee. "I can give you simple breast squeeze on your pretty face or we can go to private room for much more."

"Private room," he rumbled, offering the cash. The figure in the shadows tapped their wrist at her, telling her to hurry up.

"Ok, after my turn on the pole, I'll come get you, so don't go anywhere, ok handsome?"

He nodded, settling back in his chair. He rested his head on his fist, the barest smirk as he watched her climb the stage.

The girl cleaned the pole sexily and then started with the song, doing a sexy dance routine that required little more than sexy facial expressions instead of smiling. She got several men who came by and threw money on the stage. Once it was over, she collected the money and gave it to the man in the shadows and bee lined for Rude again.

He sat patiently, waiting for his turn. As she approached, he stood and offered his arm.

She took it and lead him to a private boudoir in the back, she glanced one more time over her shoulder as she lead him in and slid the curtains closed.

He sat down, spreading his arms over the back of a love seat. "How'd you get those bruises?" He tipped his sunglass, looking over the top of them at her.

She slipped off the night gown and laid it across a chair. "I-I’m a pole dancer... bruises happen." She glanced at him before turning to face him. "So... 1000 for basic lap dance. 3000 if you want to touch me..." Someone outside the curtain cleared their throat. The girl huffed a little with a wince. "4000 for my breasts... 7000 for Anything goes." She cast her gaze down as the footsteps outside left.

Rude looked her over for a while, taking in her body language before thumbing toward the curtain. "Did he bruise you?" He spoke quietly in wutaiian.

The girl looked up suddenly lip trembling a bit... she crossed the room and climbed to straddle his lap. "He's not the only one." She responded quietly in Wutaiian. Switching back to Midgardian. "So, what’ll it be handsome? Anything goes? I imagine someone like you needs a hefty release from work... business suits are always hot." She purred.

"Help me relax," he said. "7000 gil, just dance for me. I might touch a little if that's alright," he spoke quietly in Wutaiian, offering her the money.

She nodded, took the money to set it with her nightie, and stood in front of him as a new song started, Dangerous was the title. She started with a sexy undulating dance facing away from him. She hit a beat and bent over to slide her hand up the inside of her leg to place a playful pat on her butt as she looked at him and bit her lip.

Rude grinned and gave a come-hither finger wiggle.

She carefully slipped into his lap still facing away from him to lean back against his chest, hips out, perched on her knees. She ran her hands up the inside of her thighs and over her hips and rolled her body as she pressed her breasts together with both hands.

She felt rude's cheek brush hers as he watched, keeping his hands on the back of the loveseat. "You want me to hurt that guy for you? He'll never touch you again," he whispered in Wutaiian.

Her hands moved down to his knees as she sat up and arched her back grinding her hips against his. Looking back at him she made eye contact as she made slow grinding motion with a moan. She matched his language. "He's just a thug, Corneo will just punish me for someone defending me..." she bit her lip enticingly. At least she could enjoy herself today with this client.

Rude nodded, letting his hands rest on her hips. "How much did he set your contract buyout for?"

"I don't get that luxury, I’m too exotic... " She reached up and parted her hair around her shoulders and pulled the ties on her top simultaneously. It fell to the floor at his feet. "He said I could go after the year is up... not that I believe him." She slipped off his lap turned and slipped back on again facing him as she slipped the hair behind her exposing herself to him. Her hand fell to the ties on her bottoms.

He caught her hand. "Just keep dancing, it's alright," he said softly. "I've got friends who can get you out of that arrangement with Corneo if you want."

She looked a little surprised and just peered up into his sunglass guarded eyes. Placing her hands on his shoulders she went back to dancing and grinding against him. She lifted herself so they were face to face. She smelled like Cherry blossoms and honey. "Why would you care?"

"Because I'm intimately familiar with Corneo and nobody deserves to be trapped by him."

"I'm just some slum orphan, nobody cares about me... just some exotic fantasy for men looking to cheat on their wives..." that accent was gone suddenly as she spoke in perfect Midgardian. "If not me... then someone else will just take my place, can't have that... you're right... no one should be trapped." She trailed her fingers along his jaw and rolled her body for him.

"Doesn't have to be that way," Rude said quietly. "What if I said, hypothetically, I know the Turks and know they don't like the don?" He mused with a little smirk.

The girl froze in his lap... she looked him up and down, taking in the carefully tailored suit and tie. She took a step back off his lap and looked him over one more time. The gravity of the situation was sinking into her mind. Her wheels were turning. She slid back into his lap and laid against his chest, head tucked into his neck as she looked up to speak to him softly in Wutaiian, gripping his tie. "They are an urban myth but Gaia if you were one..." she whispered. "I'd work you slowly til you came in my mouth if you promised to come back and see me again."

Rude nodded and whispered back, "I am a Turk, but that's not necessary. I can come back again. Do you want out?" He sounded serious.

A man called in from outside. “Come on Daisy... finish up so we can get you back on display.” She leaned forward and claimed Rude’s lips so it'd sound a bit muffled when she responded. "Almost done Jimmy." She did not seem to care if the kiss was one sided at that moment.

He kissed her back softly. "I'll be by later. How much gets me the evening?"

She blushed at how tender he was. "A whole evening costs 30k Gil. You don't want to pay that much for me..."

"You take plastic?" He produced a black credit card.

She nodded slowly. "Let me get my clothes back on and get Jimmy." Her heart raced as she slipped off his lap and pulled her top and nightie on.

"Here, this is a motel room we keep on standing reservations. I'll meet you there if you ever need me to." he held out a keycard.

"If That's where you want to have me... that’s fine." She carefully took the keycard and looked at it before tucking it in her purse. "You sure you want to pay 30k for me?" The accent returned as she reached for the black card.

"I'm sure. Grab anything you want to keep before they drop you off." He released the card to her fingers.

"Ok." She took the black card and went to the curtain to call for Jimmy. The large imposing man entered the room and she held out the card. "He wants to pay for a full date." Jimmy looked Rude over and then took out his cell phone and took the card to charge 30k to it and handed it back. "She gets turned loose at 9pm and returned no later than 2am. Anything goes, contact wise... thank you for your business." He brushed his fingers under the girl’s jaw and kissed her on the forehead. "Good job baby girl... now do daddy a favor and get back to work." He patted her cheek and left.

Rude rolled his eyes behind his glasses, tucking the card back in his jacket. "I'll send a car to pick you up. Where should I have them meet you?"

"The chocobo pop stand near Corneo's front gate. I’ll be waiting." She lingered a second longer and then slipped out of the room and out of sight.

Rude slipped out after, disappearing from sight. 

Eight PM rolled around, a figure appearing giving a sharp whistle waving Daisy over. "Come on, gotta get you cleaned up and ready to go," he hissed.

She nodded and followed.

The man was one of Corneo's henchmen, he wrenched her by the arm out to the car. He tossed her in the back roughly before he climbed in the front seat.

"Oww... what did I do? I'm coming along willingly, geeze." She clutched her little purse to her chest.

"Had my fucking night interrupted to come get you. The Don's in a shitty mood," he growled.

"I don't understand..... I made him 37k tonight off one guy... there's no reason for him to be mad." She mumbled fondling the choker with the Don's insignia.

"He's mad cause one of you bitches got free and disappeared. You keep fucking asking to be done and now I gotta track down this fucker and teach her a lesson ‘cause you got mouthy."

She froze. "What? I had nothing to do with any of that... and he said I’d be free to go... I just wanted to know when... I won't say anything about it again... I know I'll never leave." She lowered her head and gaze to her feet. She'd worn a simple black dress to the club today and she was now clutching at the hem and staring at her little purse which contained that Turk’s motel key.

"Yeah well you shoulda fucking thought about that before you opened your mouth, cunt." They pulled in, the driver slamming on the brakes. Within seconds, two men were reaching into the backseat dragging her out. She wasn't given time to stand as they dragged her inside. Every one of Corneo's prostitutes was lined up in the hall with equal looks of terror and confusion.

She held onto her clutch for dear life. All the faces that she passed as they dragged her, watched. She only knew a few by name. The grip on her arms hurt and would invariably bruise within an hour. She only whimpered a little in protest.

The double doors were already open, Corneo standing in the large room. "Ah, Daisy baby, I was wondering when you were gonna get here," he sounded almost cheerful, the edge to his voice making every girl finch. "Big earner tonight. Got a date with an expensive client. We'll get you pretty once we're done here."

"Y-yeah... a full date... that's good, right?" They stood her in front of him.

He strolled forward, gently pressing a hand to her cheek. "That's great, Kitten. It almost makes up for one of my girls running off, but don't worry. We found her." Through the doors behind him, a couple more men walked in carrying a clear plastic wrapped sack that looked to be filled with cherry red liquid.

"Oh, no... how could you?" She whispered with a fire in her eyes. "I won't ask to go ever again..." she followed up abruptly, “just stop hurting the other girls, please.”

"Of course you won't. You're mine," his smile turned dark as his hand came around to the front brandishing a dull looking knife. "Hold her up, boys. I want the other girls to see what happens when someone can't keep their fucking mouth shut." The henchmen gripped hard, turning her to face the hall of girls who looked on horrified. Corneo pressed to her back, one hand coming around to grab her breast hard while he trailed the tip of the knife over her abdomen. "Beg," he growled, pressing the tip a little, hard enough to draw blood in a few spots.

She breathed deep and gritted her teeth.

"No words for me? that's too bad," he said, he slowly pressed the knife to her flesh. She had nowhere to go, the blade was dull as it moved into her body. Blood trailed down her legs, dripping on the floor.

She gasped and her mouth fell open with a groan.

"Ready to beg for me? I'll let you get bandaged before your date if you ask nicely." He pulled the knife back out slowly, moving the tip a little and driving it back in with a sharp jerk.

She yelped but didn't beg.

"Beg," he roared, pulled it out all the way and slammed it back into her stomach.

Her fists clenched. "Why? Because you get off on it?"

He licked up the side of her face with a cackle. "Yeah, Kitten. I do, now beg me to stop or I'm gonna make a bunch of new holes for your date to have their way with." He pulled the knife out, stabbing her again.

"You're a fucking monster." She croaked as her eyes teared up.

"That's not very-" he stabbed again, avoiding any vital spots ensuring the most pain with the least damage. "-Nice of you to say."

"You like that I’m not nice..." She rasped in pain with a twisted grin.

He kissed her hard, stabbing her one more time for good measure. She could tell from the way he was pressing against her he got off on her pain. "Get her ready for her date. I expect her to perform." He waved his hand, dismissing her. The puddle of blood under her feet had grown quickly.

Her eyes registered both pain and defiance. "I ... don't... disappoint..." the pain creeped further in intensity she felt the cramping pain in her abdomen... of course he didn't destroy his money maker. She looked around at the others as she dripped, leaving a trail as she as was dragged off.

They hauled her into a dressing room, pulling off her dress. One of them set to work packing the wounds with gauze as the other wrapped a corset around her after the bandages were applied. They pulled hard compressing her uncomfortably tight. A hand tore off her choker, a piece of cold metal was placed around her neck instead and clicked into place. 

She groaned but really had no fight left for anything other than keeping herself awake. The tightened corset at least held everything in place. She'd have to wear it until her date with the bald Turk was done. She was fitted with a slinky dress that hugged her curves and was appropriately the color of fresh blood... at least the Don had a sense of humor.

She still clutched her little purse... there was nothing else to grab anyway. One man held her up while another cleaned her lower half of the blood and made sure to get into every spot they could. He tested her passage too to make sure she could perform before sliding matching lace panties into place. She hung helplessly in their grasp for now as they strapped her into sexy ankle strapped shoes.

The men hauled her outside, the car Rude had sent was waiting for her. They tossed her in the back. "Have a nice evening," one winked at her. The car sped off. 

Rude was waiting outside the hotel. As he opened the back door, his brow furrowed. "Are you alright? You're white as a sheet," he said, helping her out of the backseat.

"Uh... yeah..." They'd done her makeup too, crimson lips and smoky black around the eyes. Those colors enhanced the look of blood loss and they had intended to make her look like a Wutaiian porcelain doll. Her fingers were cold as she took his hand, this was a drastic difference from the warmth she'd had at the club. Her hair was down and draped over her neck and shoulders like a fake dark mahogany waterfall. She nearly tripped into his arms outside the car. "Sorry, I'm glad to see you, handsome." She held it together for now out in the open.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, half carrying her as he hurried to the room. Shoving the door shut, he helped her sit down. "What's wrong?" He started checking her over careful not to grab her.

She was sitting upright, and she couldn't seem to help it. The new steel collar gleamed at him; it was hard to miss. "I'm... suppose to perform... but if that’s really what you want... you better get your rocks off in me quick before I pass out... ok?" She gave him the smallest of smiles and cupped his face in her hands.

He looked up, shaking his head. "I'm not going to do that. I'm here to help," he sat up to examine the collar with a small tongue click of disapproval. "I'm gonna call my partner, he can get that collar off you. Were you drugged?"

"I wish I were drugged..." she admitted. "I'm not supposed to ask... but.... what's your name, besides handsome, because I think I need to lie down and I just wanna know who you are in case I dream...."

"My name is Rude. What's wrong? Do you need me to get medics?" His eyes went wide, a small trickle of blood leaking from under the corset. Standing up fast, he laid her down, cutting the dress open with a small blade. Blood was all over the corset. "Stay awake. What's your name?" He pulled out his phone and balanced it on his shoulder. "Tseng? I need back up... yeah... medics too... bring Reno, tell him to bring his picks."

"My name? It used to be Iánhuā... but then Daisy... I'm not pretty like a flower anymore..." She trailed off, eyes watering. The pain began to finally win. "I... Didn’t scream... he wanted me to beg him to stop..." she inhaled a shaky breath.

He hung up, resting his hand on her forehead. "Ssshh you did well, just keep your eyes on me. Help is on the way. You're never going to see Corneo again."

"Seven..."

"Seven?" He looked confused. Grabbing the pillows, he elevated her feet. "Seven what?" He held her hand in both of his, trying to warm her.

"Seven times... I refused to scream... I'm sorry I ruined our date Rude. I'm sure you had fun planned for us..." she weakly squeezed his fingers. "I’m... really cold."

Rude stroked her head, laying his suit jacket over her. "Just keep talking to me," he said softly, holding her hand. "It’s gonna be ok." The door rattled as a tall, familiar Wutaiian entered followed by a squad of medics and a red head. 

"Shit partner, what happened?" The medics set to work immediately, loading her on a gurney and running back down the hall. Rude stayed with her, holding her hand while the red head perched straddling her body, he worked to pick the lock on the collar. It popped off as they reached the ambulance. 

She couldn't keep her eyes off Tseng until Reno was right there. One hand went to touch his bright red hair and then fell away. Tears streamed. "Thank you for freeing me, Rude." The color in her face was nearly gone as her eyes lost focus.

He gave a small smile as he climbed in the back of the ambulance with her. Reno grinned as he followed them in, taking the collar off and setting to work dismantling it. "Hey beautiful, gotta keep talkin' to us, yo."

"I think I know Tseng from somewhere..." She looked between the two men...

Reno shrugged. "He's been a Turk for a long time. You probably crossed paths at some point." The collar began beeping angrily before he snipped something and made the sound stop. Rude sat quietly listening. "You can talk to him once you're awake. Seven stab wounds means surgery."

"I feel like I'm dying, everything feels wet and sticky and I want to get out of this tight corset..." The girl was obviously beginning to panic now. "I... can't breathe..."

Rude leaned over her. "I know, just keep looking at me. That corset is all that's keeping you alive right now. You'll feel better soon." He removed his sunglasses, tucking them in his pocket, turning her face to look at him. "We've got you; you're going to be fine."

"You have such pretty eyes.... though no wonder you didn't want to have sex with me... your boyfriend is cute too." Delirium finally took hold and the Wutaiian was just staring into Rude's eyes, lost.

"Why do people keep saying that," he mumbled, moving so the Medics could get an IV started. They pushed pain meds and fluids quickly, trying to stabilize her blood pressure.

At that point the girl let go, feeling safe enough, she passed out.

\----a few days pass----

The next thing she remembered, warm sun washed over her face, fingers laced in hers. Soft beeping hummed in the background. Everything was fuzzy from heavy pain meds. She turned her head a little to figure out who was there. Nothing hurt for the moment. Sunshine meant they weren't in the slums anymore. She groaned shifting a bit.

Rude was dozing in the chair, hand still in hers. There were flowers on the table nearby, but they looked a little wilted like they'd been there for days. She squeezed his hand to see if he'd wake.

He lifted his head, looking at her with a smile. "Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I fell off the plate."

"That's normal. You've been out for 4 days. They put you in a medically induced coma for the first couple days, your heart stopped twice in surgery. It's a miracle you're alive."

"If I had been with anyone else..." She whispered.

"Doesn't matter now. We handled Corneo, he won't bother you ever again. You're free." Rude smiled a little.

She teared up at what he said.

"Are you OK? Do you need me to get the doctor?" He leaned forward, squeezing her hand gently.

"No... Rude... I... I'm not just dead and you're an angel here to take me back to the Lifestream, Right?"

"No, I'm not an angel. You're alive and safe, albeit sore once those pain meds wear off. Tseng said to call him when you woke up if you wanted to see him for any reason."

"I do... But... Rude?"

"Yeah?" He stood leaning over the bed.

"My name is Jian..."

He smiled. "Alright Jian, would you like me to call him for you?"

She nodded. She knows she looks different lying in that bed. No hair extensions, Sweaty, broken.

Rude pressed her hair back from her forehead, pulling out his phone. "She's awake. Uh huh, requested to see you... uh huh... alright see you soon." 

Within minutes, the door slid open. Tseng appeared, as put together as the day they'd first met in the Sector 5 Slums. "It’s good to see you awake."

"I want to be a Turk." Jian was abrupt.

"You do? We don't tend to get many applicants, the ones we do get tend to wash out. Are you sure?" Tseng folded his hands at the small of his back.

"I have nothing to lose... no family... no home. I just got stabbed 7 times and held my shit together long enough to be found by Rude... I won't wash out." She stated bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding. "Alright. When you've been medically cleared, we'll interview."

"Thank you... my name is Jian and I was reborn today."

He gave a small smile. "Get some rest, Jian. You're in for an interesting probation period if all goes well."

"I actually want to talk to a doctor for one more thing... I'm done being uncomfortable in my own skin." They rubbed the side of their neck. 

"I can get someone for you if you'd like. The Turks are covering all of your medical expenses, as well as housing once you're released." Tseng sounded like he meant business. 

"That’s more than I expected. Why would you go through all this trouble for someone Rude just met during a lap dance?" Jian was skeptical.

"Perhaps we've had an eye on you for a while as a potential Turk candidate, or maybe we're being benevolent since you won't have anywhere else to go once you're released. I'll let you be the judge." Tseng’s expression went neutral and he showed nothing in either direction.

Jian smiled. "Of course, sir. That’s confidential."

"I think you'll fit in well. Now if you'll excuse me," he let himself out of the room.

"He left abruptly. " Jian said quietly.

"He's got his hands full with the Vice President and our newest Turk." Rude turned back to them after watching the boss go.

"Fun. Well... I'm not a going anywhere for a while..." She frowned.

"No, you're not. You're going to be laid up for a while. Do you need anything?" Rude got to his feet and patted Jian’s hand in his. 

"Someday, I'll repay you and maybe I'll finish what I started 4 days ago, handsome. " She smirked.

He smirked too. "I'm sure you will. Till then just relax and heal. I'll be back soon with some clothing and furniture options for you. Looks like the doctor is coming in right now anyway."

"Thanks again Rude."

"No problem, Jian."

"I think I'll go back to sleep for a while... wake me when it’s time for work..." 

\----Healen Lodge, present----

Tseng couldn't help but smile thinking back on that interaction. "You were determined to be a Turk no matter what."

"Can you blame me?" Jian tipped their head looking at him.

"Of course not. Did you keep that pocket square? It must be in terrible shape if you did."

"Pocket square... " They thought back and then their mouth dropped open. "You... that's it!" They raised up on their hands to look him over and then pulled his hair back from his face in a handheld Queue. A smile slowly crossed their face. "You... I'd been drugged so many times it was fuzzy... it's you... from years before Wall Market… Sector 5? Gaia I was like… a kid back then."

He smiled like he'd been caught. "Hello again, Iánhuā," he said in Wutaiian. "Jian suits you better."

They released his hair. "Iánhuā died in a house fire in sector 7... Daisy died on that operating table..."

He nodded. "Like I said, I like Jian best. There is no one else," he pulled them back down to lay against his chest.

They blushed and relaxed against his skin with a hot breath. "Thank you, Tseng... you have no idea how much you mean to me."

He laid his hand against their head. "You mean a lot to me too." He twirled a strand of hair around his fingers.

"I never did pay Rude back."

"He's not exactly the most sexually active individual. He's more likely to cuddle you than anything." Tseng pointed out.

"I like cuddling..." they nuzzled his chest. "I never meant to be distant with anyone. Things just got busy and I have a few of my own quirks. For the record, I have never slept with Rufus either... I can tell when he gets frustrated with me that he doesn't always get the kind of release he wants... but I still at least give him one... though with Elena around, he doesn't need me anymore."

"He still needs you. He and Elena don’t completely mesh. You interact with him differently. He doesn't let just anyone sit on his office couch or sleep in his bed with him." Tseng smirked.

"He is a respectful cuddler... and he relaxes much more when he can hold a person. Just like Us... he and I have never actually sat down and talked about where I came from. It seems he doesn't care as long as I'm his... in a way."

"He cares, he just won't pry. He knows you'll tell him if you want to, and if you don't it changes nothing about how he feels or interacts with you.” Tseng gave a slight smile 

"So... back in the hospital... when you said... ‘Perhaps we've had an eye on you for a while as a potential Turk candidate, or maybe we're being benevolent since you won't have anywhere else to go once you're released.’ Which one is it?” Jian searched his face for a second.

Tseng grinned. "That's confidential," he teased with a finger to his lips.

Jian groaned. "Why does my boss have to do such sexy things... like keep info from me while I'm lying naked on top of him?" They swirled a finger around his nipple which made him twitch. "You did the finger thing... makes me both melt and stop asking questions all in one go... its evil... pure evil." They teased. He could tell they were still happy with whatever he said.

"You think I'm sexy when I'm evil," he smirked as his nipple hardened under their fingers.

"You're never truly evil Tseng." They glanced up at him still carefully tracing his nipple. "Just have a job to do. If anything, I've done worse things more recently than you... shit that I don't even want to tell Rude about..."

"I'm not a good man by any means," he said quietly.

They curled a little against his chest fist clenched. "You stop that... don't never say that again... you're one of the best men I've ever known... you and Rude, Reno, and Rufus... all good men with a hard job."

"Alright, I accept your argument," he said as he rested his hand over their fist. Jian calmed again. This was new. They never got upset so quick over anything this. Tseng left his hand over theirs, tucking them a little tighter against him.

After a few deep breaths they relaxed their hand under his, flattening it against his chest again. Eyes going heavy as they lied there. It felt safer here than most other places and it meant they were likely falling asleep in his arms for now. He kept his hold, tucking the blanket up around them. They shifted a little with a whimper when he moved but settled back again in his grasp, exhausted. The adrenaline of the mission finally wearing off.

"Rest, I'll be here when you wake up." He settled, used to laying for hours with Rufus when he suffered from Geostigma. Things had changed again since the second defeat of Sephiroth. It was still the Turk’s mission to help keep Rufus Shinra, who wanted to fix it all, safe. Now, though, they only had to oversee the various small projects he took on and the rest of the world had all but forgotten that he existed. Tseng was quite comfortable with being forgotten. 

Tseng’s eyes drifted sleepily to the doorway where the blonde president stood leaning. Rufus casually rested on a cane but most of his weight was on the door frame. He’d been there for only a second. The Wutaiian gave him a slight lip twitch as his eyes drifted closed too.

“This is how I know our future will be alright…” He smiled and switched off the light to leave his Turks to rest with the door barely cracked open behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this violent romp into Jian as a character.
> 
> Thanks again Kayla. ❤


End file.
